


Burn

by Mashihoeee



Category: MAGNUM (Korean Band), TREASURE (Korean Band), TREASURE 13 (Korean Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Bad boy Mashiho, Finally published, I wasn't happy with the set ending nor what I've written, M/M, Mature mashikyu, also who here likes mashikyu, anygays, erm stan treasure 13, i hope they don’t find my fcking twitter account, idk what else to tag, mashikyu, sorry for the wait, stan mashikyu, the only couple that matters, they have no tag wtf?, this is for you thirsty ass hoes, use protection kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashihoeee/pseuds/Mashihoeee
Summary: "When I said I wanted you to go away, I never meant like this... you idiot.""You can go and die for all I care."#YGTB_AU_Prompt#Mashikyu#FallingSlowly





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> "When I said I wanted you to go away, I never meant like this... you idiot."
> 
> "You can go and die for all I care."
> 
> #YGTB_AU_Prompt  
> #Mashikyu  
> #FallingSlowly

As the rain poured heavily through the silent of the night, a tall male pined from the comfort of his own window seat, blankly staring at the drizzling rain. Petting his cat that laid fast asleep on his lap, the taller breathed heavily as events from last night occupied his thoughts.  
  
_I shouldn't have said it._  
  
Biting the corner of his cheeks, an exasperated sigh of defeat left his lips.  
  
"You're going to die if you keep sighing like that"  
  
A knock came from the other side of the room. Junkyu eyed his step-brother who came in uninvited with a tray full of food, wondering what he was up to as he set the tray on his study desk, deciding to let him be, Junkyu look back out into the rain.  
  
"I can't help it", he paused, petting ruby as it purred, "Mashi broke up with me"  
  
There had been a pause in the air before his brother heaved a sigh, "you're just being overly dramatic as always", he said in a matter of fact, grabbing a slice of watermelon from the tray, he bit the tip before laying his body down on the soft mattress.  
  
The taller, whipped his head to the male that laid nonchalantly on his bed, feeling offended by his choice of words.  
  
"He literally said and I quote, 'go away', now you tell me, I'm not being overly dramatic dammie!", folding his arms on his chest, he rolled his eyes.  
  
_Over dramatic my ass. I can't believe him!_  
  
Junkyu's eyes started to tear up.  
  
Taking another bite, Yedam raised his brows back at Junkyu, "my bad, so then, what did he say after that?", he notioned with his half eatened watermelon.  
  
Junkyu glanced back at his brother as if he was stupid, " _I don't know_ , I ran away"  
  
Silence met the taller before Yedam burst into laughter, clutching on to his stomach, we wiped a tear that formed from the corner of his eye. It had always humored Yedam of Junkyu's constant dramatic fights with his boyfriend, and I'm sure it had been the same for him.  
  
"So, what your telling me, is that you ran away before he could even say anything else?", his sentences broken from his continuous laughter.  
  
Catching the flying pillow which the taller threw at him in defense, Yedam only grinned, "thanks for this", he mouthed, placing the pillow behind him, he patted it flat before resting his head.  
  
"You really are something else, Junkyu"  
  
If looks could kill, his brother would've been dead by now as the taller glared at him for being so insensitive about his feelings and his situation.  
  
_"That he is."_  
  
A much smaller male wearing a black leather jacket, with his arms crossed stepped in from the dark space that is their hallway, leaning against the door frame of his bedroom entrance, the smaller male looked pissed.  
  
_"He even told me to 'die' before running away and ignoring my calls."_  
  
Bewildered by his sudden intrusion, Junkyu abruptly stood up from where he sat forgetting his cat who fell on the floor hissing back at him, apologizing, ruby walked away from Junkyu's calls. Pouting he watches as his cat fell putty into his boyfriend's hands.  
  
_That spoiled cat! how dare he! I practically raised him!_  
  
Focusing his attention back on the smaller male, Junkyu crossed his arms in protest.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Mashiho", a sudden wave of confidence fueled his system.  
  
"Am I not allowed to visit my _boyfriend?"_ , The smaller male smirked, barely sparing him a glance as he become preoccupied by his cat who purred lovingly in his hand.  
  
Tapping his feet impatiently, he signalled Yedam to leave seeing as he watched the scene like some kind of open pantomime that humored his boredom.  
  
"I guess this is my cue to leave", his brother stood up willingly walking towards the exit, "goodluck dealing with that idiot Shiho", Yedam pointed his thumb behind him, the smaller took ruby along with him before leaving the two to their own device.  
  
Feeling the attention back on Junkyu, he cowered from the intensive gaze of the much smaller male. Standing his ground, he peered back at him, eyes locking momentarily, as a wave of shyness made Junkyu's face flush before wandering his eyes elsewhere.  
  
_Damn him and his piercing doe eyes._  
  
"So I'm guessing this is your room?", the smaller male, whistled breaking the silence.  
  
"W-what, are you going to make fun of my room?"  
  
"No", Mashiho hummed, roaming the taller's room, his eyes followed the pictures that hang picture perfect on the wall, stooping at his study desk he caught sight at a particular well framed picture, curious Mashiho lifted it up from its post.  
  
"No what?", the taller had gotten defensive from watching his ex-boyfriend strolling confidently around his fortress, seemingly looking like he owned the place with his _stupid_ disheveled hair, _stupid_ black biker jacket, _stupid_ v-neck shirt and his _stupid_ skinny ripped jeans.  
  
Tilting the photo frame with his forefingers, Mashiho adorned a cocky smile, leaning his palm on the table, "for someone who hates his boyfriend, you still have his picture framed in your room", he teased setting the photo down, smirk more evident as he run his fingers through his dampened hair.  
  
Gulping at the sight, Junkyu felt breathless for a moment.  
  
"Does my appearance suit your taste love?"  
  
Tone flirtatious, the smaller approached the taller male who reluctantly backed away in defense, his cheeks reddened feeling secondhand embarrassment for being caught staring.  
  
"Who said I was looking at you! you can die for all I care you idiot!"  
  
The taller shook his head, rubbing his sweaty palms on his joggers, he covered his face with the back his hands. As he looked down, he saw a cast of shadow in front of him which Junkyu manage to look up, prepared to put him in his place.  
  
"I said-"  
  
Without warning, Junkyu felt the weight of his body being pushed back. The soft cushion from his window seat dulled the blow on the hard wood underneath them.  
  
Jaw-slacked, his eyes widen in shock, previous embarrassment soon forgotten as he watched the smaller confidently crawl on top, straddling his torso.  
  
"What-", Junkyu huffed, using his left elbow as leverage, his right hand protesting trying to push the smaller off him.  
  
"I heard you the first time, but seeing as I've cornered you like this", Mashiho mused, licking the taller's bottom lip, "what now kyu?"  
  
Leaning in, he trailed soft kisses on his jawline, uninvitingly slipping his hands under his lilac hoodie, moving lightly to the exposed skin of the taller's well toned stomach, bunching his hoodie up as his fingers glides higher, revealing his glorious lean structure.  
  
"Y-you're not cute at all", Junkyu peered up through his lashes his senses lost in the smaller's touch.  
  
"Maybe you can ask your brother for a cuter version of me", he suggested, whispering in his ear, tugging lightly down with his teeth before sucking on them. Mashiho's hands moved to tease the tallers chest, tracing circles around his hardened nipple.  
  
_fuck._  
  
Junkyu closed his eyes in sweet desperation trying not to let the smaller have his way with him. Without a moment to waste the latter captured the tallers lips, feeling his hot mouth on his, Junkyu kept his lips shut drawing them into a straight line.  
  
Smirking at his lover's stubbornness, the younger licked his plumped lips, taking it as a challenge to break his lover's newly found resolve.  
  
Leaning in, Mashiho captured those berry red lips once more, poking the tip of his tongue near the entrance of his mouth. With no avail, the smaller moved across his cheeks, brushing his lips along Junkyu's jaw line. Blowing hot air to the canal on his ears then down to his neck, tongue flickering in and out to relish the sweet taste of his skin.  
  
There he felt it, the knotting feeling of butterflies in his stomach, blood rushing down to the lower part of his abdomen. Junkyu close his eyes. He tried to keep it at bay only for the smaller to grind his hips on his growing erection.  
  
Absorbed from such high, Junkyu's tensed composure relaxed, craving for more. He tilted his head up, giving Mashiho a better access to his soft porcelain neck. Like a clean canvas that was waiting to be etched and painted, with colours that confidently adorned the artists skills, possessively marking their work to show who they truly belonged to, which in Junkyu's case had been his long time lover.  
  
_Mashiho._  
  
"Stop", he croaked out, his eyes open in panic, remembering his door had been left opened. Mashiho hummed in response too busy marking his territory, backing his body slightly, Junkyu managed to find his voice, "My parents and brother are downstairs Mashi"  
  
Using his free hand as leverage, Mashiho thought for a moment, glancing behind him. The white wooden door was left ajar, studying the situation, he weighed the pros and cons of getting caught while ruining this man underneath him. An enigmatic smile graced the smaller's plump lips.  
  
From the outside, the downpour of the heavy rain only grew louder, fixing his mischievous gaze back on the taller, he playfully pushed him down. Leaning in so their noses touch.  
  
"Why? we did it in a bathroom once before, what makes this one different?", he challenged the taller.  
  
Junkyu felt the rush of blood in his cheeks as he recalls the risque exhibitionism in the bathroom they had during the celebration of his friends birthday. He gulped as his mind taking him to that sweet smell of sex after they had let themselves go. The thought made the taller feel the arousal in his groin.  
  
"Don't mention it-"  
  
The creak from his bedroom door alerted Junkyu, sending his heart racing.  
  
_Shit._  
  
_How am I going to explain this position to my parents!_  
  
Closing his eyes in a panic, he tried to push the smaller off him.  
  
" _Calm down_ , it's only Yedam"  
  
The smaller spoke softly, easing the taller as he took hold of Junkyu's flailing arms.  
  
Revealing his presence to the two, Yedam paused, assessing their suggestive position. He coughed.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that our parents have gone to their business trip but I guess yous already know, seeing as you're both in such risque position", his brother mused.  
  
"We're not doing anything!", the taller blurted out in a panic state, still trying to pry the smaller off him. The next sentence nearly giving Junkyu a heart attack.  
  
"Yous can fuck for all I care, just keep it down and lock the door", Yedam continued, his face remained composed, "I need to take calls for Bangcorporation, so keep it down", with that his brother left, closing the door fully behind him.  
  
_I want to die.  
  
_Soul leaving him, Junkyu covered his face in embarrassment from getting caught by his brother.  
  
"Problem fixed."  
  
Mashiho muttered, leaning over his ear lobe. The unserved hunger surging through him.  
  
With quick hands, the younger pulled the string from Junkyu's hoodie, ignoring the cries of protest from the taller. Taking hold of Junkyu's arms, he used the cord to bind his wrist together. Placing it above his head, Junkyu's eyes grew wide, tilting his head ever so slightly overhead, he yanked his wrist apart not once, but twice, only to left unsuccessful.  
  
"Mashi?", he gaped, panic flashed across his eyes. Junkyu's heart suddenly doubling seeing the abrupt change on his boyfriend's demure. Junkyu didn't know what came over him as not only was he left breathless but he found this dominating side of Mashiho bewitching.  
  
The younger male smirked, seeing his handy work, he took off his leather jacket that constricted his movements. Throwing it to the side he lowered his mouth back to his neck.  
  
"This is your punishment kyu", he whispered, nibbling on his ear.  
  
The taller quivered in his place.  
  
Shifting his position, Mashiho wedged his knees in between the taller's legs. Slipping his hand to his barren hips while the other on his thigh, slowly spreading his legs.  
  
_"Relax for me baby"_  
  
Junkyu wanted to cry out, yes, as his sweet velvet voice was enough for him to cower under his touch. He's been totally spellbound by this man, this boy whom never took him for granted and had always been so patient with him.  
  
It had taken a moment for Junkyu to relax his muscles. Closing his eyes, he gave in to his desires.  
  
He didn't know if it had been because they were free to do what they want in his bedroom, without worrying if his parents could hear or if his brother would mind, but Junkyu let the smaller do as he wishes.  
  
Observing the taller's composure, Mashiho took no second to crash his lips down his mouth. Loosening himself, he parted his lips for entry as the smaller dived his tongue on to his. Unconsciously tilting his head up to deepen the kiss.  
  
Gesturing his bounded wrist down to touch him, he groaned in annoyance as he felt the absence of the smaller's mouth leaving his. Mashiho let out a husky laugh before insisting on having the taller's hands above his head.  
  
_"This is your punishment for ignoring me."_  
  
He spoke with authority before covering his hot mouth on his, to which Junkyu complied. A chaste kiss that tasted euphoric in his mouth. Sending him breathless, Junkyu arched his back feeling the tremors surge through his body. It had been like fireworks emitting and nothing in the world exist, except him and his Mashiho.  
  
There had been many times that they've kissed but not like this. That adequate taste of strawberries from Mashiho sent him craving, he relished this moment as their tongue danced in sync, to the evident pit-a-pat of the rain outside the now steaming window.  
  
Mashiho gathered him in his big strong arms, he ran his fingers through the taller's dark locks, tugging it back roughly, as he plunges his tongue deeper in to devour more of that sweet taste of honey.  
  
His free hand skimming along his naked bare chest. Junkyu moaned inside his mouth. The throbbing tightness on his pants only grew as he gradually grinds this clothed erection on the taller's hips.  
  
Another small moan escaped Junkyu's lips, feeling him, he paused, enjoying how Mashiho pleasured himself on his own growing erection.  
  
Opening his lids for a peek. Raw eyes filled with lust stared back at him, heat surging from the pit of his stomach down to his groin. That dangerous lust in his piercing doe eyes still tattooed in his mind, even following him as he shut his eyes. Junkyu felt the sensation of his wet, hot tongue while his body burned from his obvious erratic touches.  
  
Just the thought of him was pure ecstasy in itself Junkyu thought.  
  
_"fuck."_  
  
The latter growled as the taller circled his hips to meet his own as they lose themselves in each others tongue.  
  
_"Stop."_  
  
Mashiho re-enforced. Jaw tightening. He yanked the taller's hips back down in its original place. Jerking his lips away from the taller. He pulled his hoodie up.  
  
Dipping his head to lick the rim of his nipple, he blew hot air as Mashiho watched it harden before covering the erected bud with his mouth. Junkyu squirmed feeling the sensation coursing through him.  
  
The smaller's muscular hand found their way to the side cupping the neglected bud on his chest, kneading and flickering his perky nipple. Junkyu arched his back, letting out a soft moan as the feeling of Mashiho's clothed erection rocked to and fro on his throbbing manhood.  
  
Mashiho took his time to discover every inch of what made Junkyu quiver under his touch and at the same time feeding his own desires. He peered up, watching the older gazing down at him, lust evident in his eyes. The corner of Mashiho's lips curled up with a knowing look.  
  
Junkyu's mind reminisced all the other times foreplay was involved. They reeled each other in. Always craving and pushing on each others buttons, its how they kept their relationship adventurous. The aftermath of each fight would always be through sex and it didn't even matter where; the bathroom, the living room, the alleyway etc. you name it.  
  
The taller bit his lip, arousing himself in the process of recollection. They have been a danger to each other, but he didn't care and he knew neither did Mashiho.  
  
He groaned.  
  
_"Mashi"_  
  
Chest heaving from the literal intoxication that was Mashiho. The bulge on his pants was almost to painful to bare and he wanted him to fuck him senseless.  
  
The smaller hummed. Hearing no response from the taller, Mashiho glanced up through his lashes, seeing the glint of lust in the taller's hazel eyes. A string of his saliva trailed as he took his tongue away from his sensitive bud.  
  
_"Please"_  
  
Junkyu begged.  
  
He itched to kiss him, to touch him, to be released and to just be one with him.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
Mashiho grinned, wiping the saliva off his lips with his thumb, "You won't get what you want if you don't ask", his tone low, challenging the taller as he pressed his fully clothed chest close to him. The close proximity of their breath had Junkyu craving to have his lip wrapped around his cock. Biting his lower lip, he fixated on the smaller's lips.  
  
_"Please-"_  
  
Not having time to finish, Mashiho engulfed his mouth to shut him up. Erotic hunger glowing in his eyes as he withdraw from him. As for the taller the need for him only grew stronger.  
  
_"I know what you want but I'm not done yet baby"_  
  
Mashiho was soon on his feet. Putting his hands over his head, he grabbed the back of his black v-neck shirt, yanking it off as it ruffled his hair in the process.  
  
The taller gulped, visually tracking his boyfriend's well sculpted torso. Hypnotized by the firmness of his boyfriends milky-way skin in his peripheral vision. He licked his lips as he watched the smaller loosening up the button on his jeans, the white band with the CK brand embellished on his boxers peaking through as he unzips his zip to show the distinct hard on that his boyfriend confidentially exhibited.  
  
The knot in his stomach tightened seeing his boyfriend absolutely looking ravishing. He wanted to touch those broad shoulders, those six bars and run his sinful lips around his length. Those sinful thoughts as he was bound by his wrist stirred something inside him, only this man can evoke such excitement in him.  
  
How he got this bad boy, he'll never know.  
  
_"Do you just want to ogle at me or do you want me to fuck you"_ , Mashiho stood tall, winking at him in a playful way as he tilts his head back with a hint of mischief laced in his eyes.  
  
The eyes of the smaller cast a dark shadow. Like a predator hunting its prey. The taller didn't know what else to say. Those dangerous piercing gaze aroused him and it took away all his sense of judgement. The heat in his pants only grew hotter and tighter from watching his muscles flex as he walked towards him. His body projecting such confidence that suffocated Junkyu.  
  
Junkyu watched and observed as Mashiho locked his right knee in between his legs and the other still on the floor. Towering over Junkyu, his index finger traced the outer rim of his black sweatpants, careful not to touch the taller's skin. Junkyu swallowed, his stomach tensed with anticipation just from the gesture.  
  
With one swift motion, the smaller's fingers soon hooked on to the bands of his joggers, pulling it down to his knees then to his ankles before disregarding somewhere on the carpet floor. Junkyu grunted as his fully erected cock sprung out, oozing clear precum from the tip of his cock.  
  
Licking his lips, Mashiho knelt down, with hands on his hips, he yanked the taller down slightly over the edge.  
  
Gliding his hands over the taller's thighs, he drew circles with his thumb, giving it a squeeze, before prying them open as he place his legs over his shoulder. Feeling him squirm under his touch, Mashiho trailed wet kisses on the inner part of his milky soft thigh. Squeezing and massaging them as he spread his legs wider and closer to his sex.  
  
Closing his mouth, he tried to succumb his moans, biting his lower lips down as more precum from the slit of his cock dripped on to the flat surface of his stomach. Closing his eyes in a moment of weakness, Junkyu savoured the feeling of his wet lips, like cigarette burns, scorching every inch of his skin.  
  
Junkyu trembled in his place, he could feel the pressure on the pit of his stomach building up to the base of his shaft. Mashiho hadn't even touched him yet, but the wet kisses and rough touches from the taller, gave him such new sensations which he never thought he'd ever experience. He knew it and the smaller knew it. If pushed his buttons enough he knew he'd be close to cumming.  
  
Much to his disappointment, his high fell flat as the smaller recoiled away from his thighs. The cool breeze of the room made him shudder. With anticipation gone and curiosity plastered in the taller's eyes. His fevered skin was feeling hot and bothered from the lack of body on top of him.  
  
Using his knee to pivot himself to the side, Mashiho stretched his hand to the disregarded leather jacket. Scouring, he seized two playthings that sat idle in the zipper of his pocket.  
  
Holding it up to his face, Mashiho twisted the flat base using his index finger. One of the object had a tapered shape that begins small at the top then becomes large in the middle and tapers back down to a slim diameter at the neck of the top right before the flared base at the bottom. For the other, it had been shaped like a bangle, but the diameter had been much smaller.  
  
_"I should've put this on you earlier"_ , Mashiho mumbled, his tone low.  
  
Junkyu retracted his body back, his head apprehensive about the lewd devices. Mashiho smirked, going down to touch the taller's flushed cheeks.  
  
"Trust me, _okay?"_  
  
It wasn't a command nor was it a question, it had been the reflection of how much the smaller knew that Junkyu trusted him with his life. His voice was sweet like honey. Submitting to whatever desires Mashiho had planned, he leaned his cheeks to his palm, nodding in approval.  
  
_"Baby, relax your hips for me, I'll make you feel good"_  
  
Mashiho peaked his lips gently. Easing the taller's consciousness, he brushed his lips against his jaw, down to the side of his neck. The smaller sucked hard on the sensitive spot once more before licking the bruised mark that he proudly forged.  
  
Leaning back, that mischievous glint in his eyes recurred. Mashiho stretched the silicone rubber on his mouth, wetting it before positioning the cock ring from the tip of Junkyu's fully erected cock, down to the base of his shaft.  
  
Junkyu felt the band shrinking or his dick was expanding, he didn't know, all he knew was that he panicked, the unexplored territory was new to him and he didn't know how to react. Junkyu screwed his eyes shut, feeling the tingling sensation of the band reducing the blood flow of his dick.  
  
_"Love, baby, look at me"_  
  
His eyes flickered open, tears welled up from the corner of his eyes.  
  
_"I told you to relaxed didn't I?"_  
  
Junkyu remained docile, he found himself nodding again and again to whatever Mashiho wanted.  
  
_"Suck for me love"_  
  
Fully welcoming his finger's that pressed against his lips, Junkyu sucked and dosed his fingers with his Saliva. His dick twitched. The feeling of his lover's free hand stroking his length made his eye roll to the back of his head. Wanting more of that sweet pleasure of his hand, he buckled his hips forward.  
  
Junkyu didn't care how it made him look towards Mashiho, pleasure himself with his lovers hand never felt better. The smaller smirked knowing he had been driving the taller crazy. Unwrapping his hands, he mused at the taller's plea to finish him off.  
  
Using the saliva as lubricant he set his middle finger on the rim of Junkyu's firm hole. Tugging on the string that restricted his movement. He didn't care if the cord burned his wrist, the pleasure of Mashiho's fingers finally rocking inside him had overpowered the sensation he felt.  
  
He wanted to sob out loud as the smaller locked into penetrating his ass, adding two more fingers in, he motioned and stretched him wide before catching the taller's mouth to stiffle the louds moans he produced. Quickly inserting the cold metal toy inside the taller without his knowing.  
  
Pulling away to catch their breath, the both stared deeply into each other's lustful gaze. A sudden low gasp escaped the older's lips as soon as Junkyu felt it, with every inch that he moved his hips, the weird sensation of something plugged and gradually massaging his inner walls distracted him.  
With eyes furrowed and sweat trickling down his temples. Junkyu withdrew his legs inwardly only to be stopped midway by Mashiho's iron grip on his naked thighs.  
  
Moving to his shaft, Mashiho pumped starting from the slit of the taller's swollen tip, coaxing his palm with his precum that was the manifestation of Junkyu's evident excitement. Pumping in slow, small strokes, the smaller descended on his dick, sucking on his balls as he takes his time trailing feathery kisses up his length. Stopping, before spitting on the tip, the younger devoured his full length.  
  
A cry of lascivious delight escape Junkyu's sinful lips, echoing throughout his room. Junkyu didn't care if his moans could be heard by his brother or their neighbour, the pleasure he felt from the smaller's mouth and tongue, dipping in and out of his cock was something he'd never get used to and was something he loved. Junkyu hurled his hips forward, moaning, he felt the cock ring blocking his blood flow as the butt plug rubbing against the walls of his ass.  
  
Tears brimmed from the corner of his eyes, feeling his high sky rocket as he got a glimpse of the smaller's head bopping up and down, twirling and savouring his dick, like ice-cream melting on a hot summer's day. Mashiho guided the taller's legs over his shoulders, sucking his dick deep into the ends of his throat. Humming hungrily, it sent shock waves of pleasure through his spine causing the taller to whimper vigorously.  
  
The sounds of his breathing boomed against his ears dulling his senses. The taller's chest heaved. Cold sweat glazed his skin as his feverish body heighten from high exertion of pleasure. Junkyu relished the nanosecond he had contact with the smaller's wet mouth deep-throating his cock before seemingly withdrawing his mouth.  
  
Junkyu groaned from the loss of heat on his lower region. His lustful gaze focused back to the smaller who stood up, unveiling his full glory to Junkyu, with hooded eyes that reflected back the strong desire of the taller.  
  
Biting his bottom lip, he moaned to himself as the smaller stroked his own moist dick. It was right then he knew the smaller had been holding back his desires from the start.  
  
Mashiho watched, observed and teased. Backing himself away from his lover's peripheral vision, the latter situated himself near the edge of the bed that was badly itching to be used and to be soiled by the two fevered bodies. His small lover didn't have to vocalize what he had insinuated as he stretched his hands towards to Junkyu, who oblige by pulling his bounded wrist down to his chest, then down to the cushioned seat before propping himself up using his elbow.  
  
He was soon on his feet, cheeks flushed from the heat of their sinful acts, Following his stretched hands, the taller wobbled forward. The tapered metal shifted with every step he took towards his boyfriend.  
  
One feet apart, his knees buckled to the soft carpet, his tied hands setting on top of the smaller's well extended hands.  
  
_"You did well love, you deserve a reward"_  
  
Pecking the back of his hands he gestured for him to stand. Mashiho untied the cord that bounded the taller's wrist together. Free from the shackles of the string. Junkyu rubbed his wrist, eyeing the smaller's well built shape, most especially his fully erect length that poked out of him.  
  
Dropping down to his knees, Junkyu swallowed his whole shaft inside the crevices of his mouth, gagging slightly as the tip of his cock touched the back of his throat. Threading his fingers through Junkyu's jet locks, the smaller let out a breathy growl. Encouraged, he delved down, faster, his groan vibrating against him as he sucks his dick. His free hand to stroke the base of his cock, just like how he likes it. Junkyu burned every inch of Mashiho's thick cock in his memories, the mouth that encircled his dick, the tongue that swirled around his shaft, tracing every veins that throbbed to the beat of his rapid heart as it spilled out nectars for pre-cum that only Junkyu to taste, and god he never felt so addicted. The slow burn of his strokes, had the smaller tilt his head back as soft moans rolled off his tongue.  
  
Finding his composure, Mashiho, with force, tugged the taller's head back, jerking his mouth away from his shaft. The sudden hostility from his boyfriend caused his eyes to widen in shock.  
  
_"In bed now."_ , He growled, his eyes shown no patience as he stood glancing down, "Where's the lube baby?"  
  
Junkyu gestured his head towards his drawer before complying. Nodding, the younger quickly grabbed the lubricant from the drawers, before Junkyu could set himself on the satin sheets of his soft mattress, Mashiho lunged himself back on top of the taller. His hot mouth vigorously kissing him. Spreading his legs in the process of situating himself in between the taller's milk white legs. Their hard shaft touching as Mashiho grinds himself on Junkyu's well spread hips. The bliss of the burn of his lips had Junkyu clawing Mashiho's broad back. He moaned inwardly as they both pulled away gasping for air.  
  
Popping the tip of the lubricant up, he propped the talle'rs legs over his shoulders dipping down to unscrew the butt plug inserted in his ass. Squeezing the tip of the lubricant inside his hole, cold liquid oil was felt by the taller who squeezed, dripping a little of the fluid from his ass. Taking it out, Mashiho dozed his forefingers with the liquid, poking his middle finger in.  
  
_"Lets not waste it, love"_  
  
Leaning his torso down, the taller's legs stayed idle on top of his shoulders, arching his back a little as Mashiho thrusts his finger inside, stretching him with one, then two and then three fingers, scissoring his cunt, prepping him. The satisfied moan of pleasure escaped Junkyu's lips, this freed hands gripped the cool satin fabric of his duvet as his chest convulsed with ecstasy.  
  
_"Look at me"_  
  
Mashiho whispered, caressing his thumb on the older's rosy cheeks. The love, lost in their lustful gaze. Silence. The obvious downpour by the gregarious booming of the rain and thunder, echoed louder in the still room. Unconcerned, the pair took a moment, bathing in each other's scent, blocking the heavy rain by the sounds of their breaths so close in proximity to each other's hot lips.  
  
_"Fuck me"_  
  
Junkyu placed one hand on top of his cheeks in response, running his fingers through his black hair, asking him for permission. The smaller smiled giving him one peck before withdrawing. Mashiho's knees sunk deeper into the soft duvet. Gliding his hands down his thigh, gripping them as he spread them wide. Positioning the tip of his swollen dick, Mashiho wasted no time to thrust his erection inside the taller's wet walls. The liquid overflowed, dripping out of his hole, as he slid his cock fully down to the base of his shaft. Junkyu gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as the thickness of him seared his aching walls.  
  
_"Fuck you're so tight."_  
  
A low groan escaped Mashiho's mouth. Delving down, he breathed in the sweet scent of his lover's fevered neck, placing butterfly kisses on the red marks he had previously marked. Junkyu trembled, rolling his eyes back as Mashiho slowly moves his hips, entering half way, scorching every inch of his insides, then plunges into him- hard. His iron grip cupped the curve of his waist to steadying himself as he thrust faster, and deeper, basking in each other's intoxication.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Beads of sweat trickle down the side of his temples. His balls thudding softly against his tight ass as the fast and forceful thrust of his dick danced in and out of his hole. Junkyu yelled out in pleasure. Gripping the duvet tighter, he felt that sweet- _oh-_ sensation deep in the pit of his stomach, build, driving him higher and higher to pure ecstasy.

Mashiho nearly forgot how to breathe. The picturesque of the taller beneath him, panting, chanting his name, with lips agape and crescent eyes peering back, had him to the brink of his release. He could feel his cock pulsating, becoming more and more sensitive as he deep thrust into the stretched hole that oozed mixture of his liquid and lube. He bit his lip in response, briefly shutting his eyes as he distracts himself from his thoughts. _Not yet._ His mind whispered. Slowing down his thrusts. His itching hands roamed back to the taller's chest, pinching and pulling on his now reddened nipples.

_"Not yet"_

Prudent moans escaped his lips, this erotic sight before him as Mashiho's thick cock sliding in and out of his ass, coating his slick moisture of his evident sensation he had right now with the smaller, had been enough to welcome his sweet cummings. The very essence of this man penetrating his insides searing his walls, stretching him out, harder and faster, drove him higher to his climax. Anchoring himself up with his elbow, his lips came down to the smaller's parted mouth, feverishly stealing a kiss, bringing each other into an embrace, his arms clutching his naked back as the smaller fasten his pace.

_"It feels too good Mashiho... I can't-"_

His voice slurred, feeling light headed. Junkyu set himself back unto his soft mattress. Pleasure doubling as the smaller's thumb glides over the slit of his swollen wet tip, his hands starting to pump him up and down all while his hips rock back and forth, crashing hard, hitting the sweet spot that only he knew where. The double penetration was proven too much for the taller as he tries to catch his bearings. Wanting to last and drag out both their pleasure but he thought about the way his dick expanded his wet walls, filling him, fucking him. He felt every vein, every tremors and every twitch that beckoned him how much the smaller enjoyed the way he felt around his cock. The erotic sounds of his moans filled the room, basking himself in the sweet smell of sex. Junkyu threw his head back, biting his lip.

_"Mashiho, I can't-"  
_

The smaller's grip on his thighs tightened, gesturing the older, too, of his limit. His walls contracting each time he buried his cock deep inside, soon overwhelmed his senses. He gritted his teeth, eyes wondering to meet his lovers lustful gaze. The two locked eyes. Their moist lips met in the most sloppiest way, their tongues danced before they gave in to the sweet sensation of pleasure. Bed rocking

_"Me too."_

Mashiho whispered, burying his head on the vacant space of Junkyu's neck. With great violent jerks, their body spasmed. Screams lost in the heavy rain and sound proof room as they yelled each other's name. Warm, sticky seeds exploded inside of Junkyu filling him in, in the right places. His own spilled over his flat stomach, into the duvet as he felt the shock waves of pleasure, rippling like waves, coursing through his hot body. The high of his orgasm made his toes curl, rolling his eyes back as he looses himself in his lovers embrace. Satisfied.  
  
_"I love you, Mashi"_

**Author's Note:**

> After credit:  
> Junkyu to Mashiho was an enigma. Always loosing himself in his world that he knew he didn't belong in. His jaw tightened. Just this once he allowed himself to hold him and to have him entangled in his arms, where he could be just himself.
> 
> _"I know"_
> 
> The younger smiled, placing a wet kiss on top of Junkyu's forehead.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> For the people who came from my twt to read this, thank you for waiting!  
> I hope ya'll are okay after reading this hahaha  
> I think I died so many times trying to figure out how to end this without getting too kinky lol  
> I took a lot out of the original draft, but now that I've finished this (finally) I might do another one-shot with those deleted scenes for another prompt. Maybe?
> 
> I would like to thank, Gab, Ri and J for proofreading this prompt. ily.
> 
> Anygays...  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
